


Hate

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 07:02:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4170504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Different ending to episode 2:08. Very different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hate

"Come on let’s fuck,” said Toby.  
”No,” said Chris.  
“Chris..don’t you love me?”  
“I don’t,” said Chris coldly. “I hate you. I hate your boozy rambling, and your whining over your dead wife, I hated touching your sweaty, firm body.”  
“You’re lying.”  
“No. It’s the truth. I hated kissing you and getting rock-hard from it. I hated the feel of your cock against mine, I hated showering with you and looking at your delicious body naked and wet. I hate Vern’s mark on you when it should be my mark on your tight little ass. I hate that he wants to break you.”  
“What?”  
“You heard me. I was pretending to be your friend, you lover. I did what he said. I wasn’t supposed to love you.”  
“Why are you telling me this?”  
“Because I do love you, I want to fuck you, you boozy fuck, I want to bury myself in you and possess you like he never could. You still love me, Toby. Please say it.”  
“I do. What about Vern?”  
“We’ll destroy the fucker, baby. Now come on, let’s fuck.”  
“Yes.”  
They fell one each other, greedily devouring each other’s mouths, stroking each other’s hardness. They rutted like wild dogs on the pod floor, till Murphy saw them.  
“Beecher. Keller. You two lovebirds are going to the hole,” he said and sounded weary.  
“Can’t say I didn’t see this coming.”  
“Can we go to the same hole?” asked Keller.  
Murphy shook his head, and lead them half-naked and still hard through Oz to catcalls and whistles.  
In the deepening darkness of the hole, Toby caressed the hard wall and whispered Chris’ name.  
He heard Chris whisper right back.  
“I love you, we’ll be happy together.”  
In a hellhole like this, he needed to hear that.

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Yeah, I know Murphy doesn’t show up till season 3, but it’s an AU and I can just see him responding like this. Plus, he’d never stand for Metzger’s shit.


End file.
